That's Not the Whole Story, Is It?
by Meian16
Summary: After the destruction of Prison Island, Rouge the Bat feels that there's a much deeper reason why Shadow the Hedgehog rescued her than he's letting on and she's determined to learn the truth as to why he really saved her life. Takes place during "Sonic Adventure 2."


_Onboard the Space Colony Ark, two figures - a young blonde-haired girl wearing a blue and white dress and a black and red hedgehog - were standing alongside each other inside one of the space station's many rooms, gazing out of one of the large windows at the planet Earth below them._

_The girl moved a strand of her hair from her face as she looked at Earth a little longer before turning her attention to the hedgehog. "Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?"_

_Glancing over at the girl and meeting her gaze for a few seconds, the hedgehog looked back out the window at the blue planet. "The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all those who live down there. He was told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science..."_

_The tone in the hedgehog's voice noticeably changed and the girl couldn't help but notice as she looked back over at him, concern on her face. "Shadow..."_

_The hedgehog's eyes narrowed slightly before slowly looking towards the floor. "Maria...I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here." he raised his head back up and looked at Earth once more. "Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers. Maybe..."_

_The look on the girl's face softened and she stepped closer to the hedgehog, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "You won't be alone Shadow. When that day comes when we're able to step foot on Earth, we'll go together. I'll be there by your side."_

_Acknowledging her words and grateful for her support, the hedgehog nodded his head and placed one of his hands on hers as they continued to look at Earth together._

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog opened his eyes and sighed, snapping out of his thoughts and coming back to reality, finding himself standing in the same room of the Space Colony Ark and looking down upon the planet Earth as he and his departed friend Maria Robotnik had done fifty years ago. Much had happened since that fateful day when the Ark was initially shut down by GUN and everyone onboard at that time that had any knowledge about Project Shadow, including Maria, were killed. But the one thing that remained constant for Shadow was Maria's memory and his desire to exact revenge upon those he deemed responsible for Maria's death.

_'Maria...' _he thought to himself as he continued to look at Earth.

"Why so melancholy?"

Hearing the voice, Shadow turned in the direction of it and saw Rouge the Bat, a jewel thief that had joined forces with him and Dr. Eggman on their conquest of world domination, approaching him. Narrowing his eyes at her, he turned his attention back to looking out the window.

"That was so unexpected," the bat began, walking until she was standing next to Shadow and placing a hand on her hip. "So unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue me." Her eyes turned into seductive slits as she looked over at the hedgehog. "But your ability to use the Chaos Control certainly comes in handy."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent, though Rouge's words triggered yet another memory. As part of his and Dr. Eggman's plan, they needed to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds to power up the Eclipse Cannon, one of the weapons of mass destruction the Space Colony Ark harbored. With Rouge's help, they infiltrated the GUN occupied Prison Island where three of the emeralds were being kept. Rouge had managed to recover the emeralds from the safe they were locked inside but after fighting off a security robot she found herself locked inside the safe. She relayed the message to Shadow that she was trapped with no way out and at first Shadow was going to leave her, but just as he made that decision an image of Maria looking helpless flashed through his head, as did one of Rouge in the same fashion. After a few seconds of struggling with his thoughts and not knowing what to do, Shadow decided to go rescue Rouge but en route to getting to her he encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog who had been framed for crimes that Shadow himself had committed and was imprisoned on the island before being freed by his friends Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose. After a brief struggle between himself and Sonic, Shadow received a message from Dr. Eggman informing him that he had rigged the island to be blown up and for him to hurry and evacuate. Remembering the trapped Rouge, Shadow used his Chaos Control ability to get to her as quickly as he could and then teleported her, himself and the Chaos Emeralds off the island just mere seconds before it exploded.

"Hmm, you know," Shadow began. "I didn't come to save you. I came back for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah yeah but then again that's not the whole story is it?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms under her chest and lifting a finger to her cheek, a smirk appearing on her face.

Shadow looked back over to her, the same expression on his face. "What're you getting at?"

"Oh come on. I'm not dumb," Rouge responded, not faltering and keeping the same posture. "I'm good at reading people and you have this vibe and aura about you, one that's as clear as day. And you know what? I believe you. You did come back for just the Chaos Emeralds. You were going to leave me there to die. And you wouldn't have even batted an eyelash."

"Pretty perceptive for a jewel thief," said Shadow, a smirk of his own appearing. "You should consider yourself lucky that I took pity on you and decided to take you along for the ride with me and the emeralds."

"Lucky and took pity," Rouge repeated. "So that's what you call it. You may be partially right about the lucky part, but pity?" She shook her head. "Naw, I don't think so. I think there's a lot more to it than that."

Shadow turned around to completely face her, crossing his arms as well and leaning back against the window. "And what gives you that idea?"

Rouge looked the hedgehog in his eyes, the look on her face shifting from one of sass and flirt to one of complete seriousness. "When you teleported into that safe to save just emeralds, as you claim, I saw the look on your face. It wasn't one that someone has when they have pity for someone. No, the look on your face was a different one. It looked like one of determination, resolve and dare I say even a hint of fear."

After hearing her speak and replaying her words in his mind, Shadow felt a twinge of anger rising in him but he held it in and chuckled in response to her. "After we got back you told the doctor and I you battled a security robot after recovering the emeralds. You must've taken a few hard shots to the head because what's coming out of your mouth right now is nonsense."

"Is it? Well then, you tell me something," the bat began. "You could've easily just took the Chaos Emeralds and left me there to burn. It would've been easier than just breathing air for you. But you didn't - you saved me. Why?"

"Are you deaf and didn't hear what I said?" Shadow asked, beginning to get annoyed with her. "You just happened to be lucky that I took pity on you. Besides, you proved your worth by retrieving the emeralds in the first place so you're a necessity to us carrying out our plan."

A scoff came from Rouge as she leaned her side up against the window. "Spare me. The look on your face back then told me all I needed to know and trust me, pity wasn't one of those things."

Frowning and rolling his eyes, Shadow looked away from her. "What do you know?"

"I know that it appeared that you were determined to save me and get us out of there no matter what, almost as if you were trying to prove something," said Rouge. "Remember when I said you had a vibe about you that you would've left me to die? That was only initially. Back on Prison Island when you saved me, that vibe changed to one that wanted to save me at any cost."

Shadow's body flinched a bit at her words and it didn't go unnoticed by the bat.

"Your reaction tells me that I'm right," she said. "Tell me Shadow, why the change?"

"That's none of your business," Shadow vehemently replied.

Despite how he spoke, Rouge continued to try and get a solid answer out of the hedgehog. "C'mon Shadow. We're on the same side here. If we're going to be partners and work together, we should be able to trust each other right?"

Shadow remained silent and didn't reply, leaving Rouge to let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, if that's how it's going to be. I'm not going to force you to talk if you don't want to." She stood up straight off the window and began to walk towards the door to the room, waving her hand as she did so. "I'll catch you later."

Lifting his head and watching her leave, Shadow grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. As much as he hated to admit it, Rouge was a vital part to his plan and he didn't want there to be any complications or setbacks happening between them and Dr. Eggman, at least not until their mission was complete.

"Not that it's any business of yours or something to be taken out of context," Shadow called out to her. "...but I have my reasons for doing what I did."

Rouge stopped midstride and looked back at the hedgehog. "Reasons huh? Care to share?"

Shadow was silent once more as memories of that day fifty years ago came back to him before he began to speak. "I'm not going to go fully into it but I'll tell you this much...I wasn't going to sit by and let it happen again."

"Let it happen again?" Rouge repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't get it. Let what happen again?"

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes before answering. "Have a burden to bear that I shouldn't."

"A burden?" Rouge asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Shadow could reply, another voice rang out.

"There you two are!"

Shadow and Rouge looked to the entrance to the room and saw Dr. Eggman walk inside. "Doctor," said Shadow, acknowledging his presence.

"I've been looking all over the place!" Eggman said in an agitated tone. "Where in the world have you two been!?"

"Just been shooting the breeze, that's all," Rouge said with a toothy grin. "And you said you've been looking all over for us?" A giggle escaped her lips. "You know you could've just used the intercom system to alert us right?"

Eggman got a stunned look on his face and tried to make a retort but only ended up stuttering on his words and even Shadow couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"In any case," said Eggman after regaining his composure. "Everything is ready to go!"

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked. "We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, you know."

"That's more than enough for the demonstration," said Shadow as he stood up off the glass window. "So let's get the show on the road."

"Very well!" said Eggman. "Both of you, report to the central control room and we'll give everyone on Earth a taste of what's to come!"

"On our way!" Rouge replied with a wink.

Eggman nodded his head to them and took his leave from the room.

Rouge watched until Eggman was gone and looked over to Shadow. "Well, looks like we have some business to attend to."

Shadow nodded and walked towards the door as well. "Let's go."

"Right behind you," said Rouge as she walked behind the hedgehog. As they reached the door, another thought came to the bat. "Oh, and Shadow?"

Shadow growled under his breath. "What is it now?" he said before turning around to face her.

To the hedgehog's surprise, Rouge was standing almost nose to nose with him. He hadn't been this close to a female since Maria. Before he could do or say anything, Rouge placed one of her hand on his cheek, making him go completely still as she began to gently stroke it with her thumb.

"I never thanked you for saving my life," said Rouge before she leaned towards the hedgehog and gave him a soft kiss on his other cheek. "Thanks."

Shadow was completely speechless. He normally always had his guard up, ready for anything but this was one time where he was not prepared at all. He lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek where Rouge had kissed him, feeling a small burning sensation under his fingers.

"I'll keep what we talked about here between us," said Rouge as she took her hand away from his cheek. "You can fill me in on the details later, alright?"

Shadow took a couple seconds to regain his bearings before nodding to her and beginning to walk towards the central control room. "Much later."

Rouge watched Shadow walk until he was out of sight and then looked around to make sure she was alone. Going back into the room where she and Shadow talked, she reached up behind her ear and activated a radio transmitter she had hidden there. "Agent Rouge reporting. The infiltration mission on Prison Island was a success and the Chaos Emeralds were recovered. The loss of Prison Island was an unfortunate setback that couldn't have been prevented but from what I could tell, everyone was safely evacuated before it was destroyed. In other news, I am still determining whether or not this Shadow the Hedgehog has any connection to Project Shadow. He and Dr. Eggman are preparing to use one of the Space Colony Ark's weapons the Eclipse Cannon as we speak as a sort of demonstration. I'll continue to observe and keep tabs on them both as I try to uncover the truth about Project Shadow. Over and out."

After relaying and sending her message, Rouge made her way out of the room and opened her wings, flying to quickly catch up with Shadow and Dr. Eggman before they began to get suspicious of her whereabouts. While on her way to the central control room, she lifted her fingers to her lips, remembering the kiss she gave Shadow in thanks for saving her...and she couldn't help the smile that slowly appeared on her face.


End file.
